


Sweet Tooth

by fauxjuggernaut



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxjuggernaut/pseuds/fauxjuggernaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis hated going to the dentist. She really, really did. She didn't think the dentist's office could get any worse until she met Carmilla Karnstein; Carmilla Karnstein, an annoyingly attractive woman, who for some reason, liked to pretend that Laura was about to serve time in prison rather than just there to get a check up. She had never ever felt the need to krav maga a person to death more than she did in that dentist office waiting room. </p><p>-----------------</p><p>Based on tumblr prompt: “Somehow every time I have a dentist appointment you do too and you always sit next to me in the waiting room and ask me ‘what are you in for’ as if we are in prison and this has been happening for almost two years who are you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I absolutely loved it so I just went with it. I hope you guys enjoy this short fic! Make sure to check out my other works and also follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> I have a Carmilla/Wynonna Earp Sideblog: http://deputy-earp.tumblr.com  
> Personal Blog: http://succorant.tumblr.com 
> 
> Send me a message on tumblr if you read this fic and honestly talk to me about Carmilla because I sobbed on and off for 24 hours about them wrapping the final season. It was really pathetic. I listened to Adele and ate ice cream and everything. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla the series or any of its characters, I'm just in mourning now that it's ending and I was just Hollstein to be happy.

Laura Hollis wasn’t a person who actively hated. She loved most things! She saw the good in all people and rarely reflected on the negative portions of life. Despite her overall positive demeanor, she did hate one thing in particular. The dentist’s office. She absolutely loathed going to the dentist. 

The dentist’s office was her least favorite place. It was their own fault, really. Laura could not be blamed for her blatant dislike. Dentists set up their offices to look like dungeons of death. The waiting room was stuffy yet felt too clean. The metal, gleaming sinks they made her brush her teeth in acted as a basin of sadness rather than a faucet to practice oral hygiene. If she could’ve, she would’ve never visit another dental office in her life. 

Unfortunately, her father, whom she loved very much, was a dentist. He made it a habit to make sure she went to her biannual dental check ups. She did not have a say in the matter, whatsoever.

 

* * *

 

She plopped herself down into one of the waiting room chairs and pulled out a copy of the latest mystery novel she’d pick it up. It was an Agatha Christie novel. The author was clever and left Laura in suspense. She ached to solve the mystery before Christie revealed the answers. Hercule Poirot, the main sleuth of the book she was reading, was also kind of her hero and role model. 

She thumbed through the book to her bookmarked page and began reading where she had left off. Laura was an avid reader. She could read in any environment despite any loud noise. Almost. 

The dentist office waiting room was the one place that she could never focus on her book. It was too quiet. And if it wasn’t quiet, all that could be heard was dentists drilling people to death through their teeth. At least that’s what Laura assumed happened. To make matters worse, the chairs were awful. They were stiff and uncomfortable. She couldn’t properly sit in them with her legs crossed. They left her back aching. Most of her time in waiting rooms was spent staring at the clock, waiting for the second she could escape. 

This appointment was no different. She avidly stared at the clock hanging on the wall. She watched the seconds tick by and silently prayed for the clock hands to move a little faster. She was so preoccupied with watching the clock that she didn’t notice someone plop down into the empty seat next to her. Laura broke away from her thoughts only when a feminine but low voice cleared next to her. 

She turned her head towards the sound and was met with the most beautiful yet slyest grin she’d ever seen in her entire life. The other girl - woman - was gorgeous with long, cascading, dark curls, and a sharp jawline that looked to be sculpted by the Gods’ themselves. Her cheekbones were high and hollow. Her deep, brown eyes were enticing and they were settled right on Laura. Crap. 

“What are you in for?” The woman asked with a deep, husky voice that was way more seductive than Laura found to be necessary. 

“Excuse me?” The question caught her off guard. It was the last thing she had been expecting to hear. 

“I asked,  _ what are you in for,  _ cutie,” her voice had a slight exaggeration to it. She was mocking Laura. That much was obvious as the woman leaned down to rest her cheek - her beautiful, high cheek - on her fist. God, whoever she was, she looked like a sculpture. 

Laura couldn’t help the blush that settled on her cheeks as she looked at the woman. She was obnoxious, no doubt, but she was still hot and Laura was still gay, very gay. She couldn’t help being attracted to a woman who very well could’ve been a Greek goddess in another life. 

“I have a check up.” Her response was hesitant and came out sounding more like a question, rather than an answer. 

The other woman whistled lowly as if she was contemplating Laura’s statement. 

“Jeez, how long you got?” Laura’s eyebrows only climbed further up her forehead. Did she actually think they were in prison? She had to know this was a dentist’s office, right? 

“You realize this is a dentist’s office, right? This isn’t a prison. It’s a dentist’s office...” The other woman opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a receptionist calling out a patient name. 

“Carmilla Karnstein.” The dark haired girl stood, patting down her leather jacket as she did. She regarded her with yet another annoyingly attractive smirk. 

“See you around cupcake. Don’t let the big man get you down.” The woman,  _ Carmilla _ ,  winked at her. Laura had half a mind to krav maga her to death in that moment. She didn’t, of course. That would’ve been inappropriate. Mostly it would’ve landed her in actual prison. Instead she frowned and sulked back further into her uncomfortable chair. She hoped to never see Carmilla again in her life.

 

* * *

 

“What are you in for, cupcake?” The voice pulled her from her book and she squeezed her eyes shut, praying she was just hallucinating. She opened her eyes after a second and turned so she was facing the chair to the left of her. 

It was her. Carmilla. Of course. 

Laura sighed and closed her book gently before solidifying her attention on the dark haired woman. She hadn’t forgotten her since their last encounter which had been exactly six months ago. 

“You again.” Carmilla chuckled and Laura had to admit that her laugh was rather sexy. 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that cutie.” Carmilla gave her another sly grin and tossed a curly lock of hair behind her shoulder nonchalantly. She was wearing sunglasses inside. Wearing sunglasses inside happened to be one of Laura’s greatest pet peeves. Laura thought that it was obnoxious and douchey. She would never admit that Carmilla made the act look sexy and mysterious. 

“So, what are you in for, creampuff?”

“Okay, first, my name is Laura, not creampuff or cutie or cupcake or whatever other delectable good you can come up with.” Carmilla raised her eyebrows at the opposing comment in surprise but her smirk grew. “And I have a checkup. Also, we’re not in prison so I don’t know why you keep asking that!” 

Carmilla looked around, her expression bewildered. “This isn’t prison?” She had moved her mouth closer to Laura’s ear and lowed her voice to a mock whisper. Laura couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her at the way Carmilla’s warm breath hit her skin.  

Carmilla must’ve noticed the involuntary chill because she moved back and shot a satisfied grin at Laura. “You know, with the uncomfortable chairs, the needles, the technology, the people in white coats, I only assumed that we were in fact serving our time in prison.” 

“That’s not funny.” 

“Never said I was joking sweetheart.” Carmilla lowered her sunglasses to look at Laura more intently. “Do you like going to the dentist, cutie?” 

“This is the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had.” 

“Really? I think talking about the dentist in a dentist’s office waiting room is a perfectly acceptable conversation to have.” 

“We were just talking about prison!” Laura exclaimed, louder than she realized. A few of the other patients turned to look curiously at the two of them. Laura flushed, embarrassed. 

“It’s important to talk about prison. Prison reform is a necessary topic and should be discussed at all levels in society. Aren’t you concerned about incarceration rates and the foul, inhumane treatment of prisoners?” The legitimate question caught her off guard and Laura gaped at Carmilla. 

“Well, of course I’m concerned, I’m just confused-” 

“Laura Hollis.” The receptionist’s voice caught her attention and she stood quickly to follow the man out of the room. 

“Enjoy yourself buttercup!” Carmilla called, flashing her signature smirk. She pushed her sunglasses back up in a move that was rather intimidating. Laura’s eyebrows furrowed and she went to say something - anything - but after opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, she simply gave up and exited the waiting room. There was no reason to reply to a woman who seemed to exist only to infuriate and confuse her. Besides, she figured she would probably never see Carmilla again. 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been six months since her last dental appointment and she really doubted she Carmilla would show up. Surely, the second run in had been a convenience. There was no way they would have appointments at the same time on the same day for the third time in a row. 

Instead of trying to read her book, Laura had her concentration entirely focused on the front door of the office. She was waiting. This time she wouldn’t be caught off guard if Carmilla entered and sat next to her. She had prepared her own witty quips. Laura Hollis was not going to let Carmilla Karnstein get the best of her this time. 

She waited for over ten minutes for the dark haired woman to walk in the door. When the receptionist announced that it was her turn, she felt a flash of something negative. Perhaps disappointment, maybe sorrow. No, that was ridiculous. Carmilla was just some random infuriatingly, hot woman. It’s not like Laura had been looking forward to seeing her or anything. That would’ve been dumb.  

 

* * *

 

 

Once her appointment was finished, she went back to the receptionist’s desk to schedule her next appointment. The disappointment must’ve been visible on her face because the receptionist gave her a small smile before handing her her appointment reminder slip. She bid the man farewell and headed out of the door. 

She was chastising herself for her distraughtness when her phone rang in her purse. She momentarily turned her gaze away from where she was walking and reached inside her bag to grasp it. It was only her luck that her foot missed the top of the stairs. She went tumbling down the staircase. She braced herself with her hands in front of her to hit concrete. Surprisingly she didn’t hit the ground at all but instead felt herself being held up by strong, soft arms. 

“They let you out already, cutie?” 

A shudder ran through her and she opened her eyes to look up at the same grinning face that had been, embarrassingly enough, present in a lot of her dreams for the past six months. Laura quickly regained her footing and stood so that Carmilla didn’t have to hold on to her anymore. The second her grip was gone, Laura found herself missing the other woman’s touch. 

She gave a half hearted laugh. 

“They probably shouldn’t have. One minute out and I’m already wreaking havoc. Which reminds me, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m all good cutie. Just glad I was here to save the day.” Carmilla winked at her and Laura rolled her eyes. 

“My hero,” she drawled, unenthusiastically. The smile was still present on Carmilla’s face. This time it was smaller and appeared to be more genuine. Laura couldn’t help but smile back. 

“So, hey,” she murmured, hesitantly. Immediately she reflected on her words and chastised herself internally. Really?  _ So, hey?  _ That’s the best thing she could come up with. “Uh, our appointments weren’t at the same time today.” 

“Were they supposed to be?” Carmilla asked. 

Laura shrugged. She rubbed the back of her head before lightly toying with a strand of hair. It was a nervous habit she had developed in high school. It really only came out when she had to converse with cute girls. No one knew that though. 

“Well no, but since our last two appointments were at the same time I figured they might be at the same time this time around.” 

“Huh, I guess you’re right. I guess it’s on me for having a later appointment. I could make it up to you if you want.” Laura tilted her head curiously and waited for Carmilla to continue. “Let me buy you dinner or coffee or something. Tonight?” 

The other woman looked hopeful and anxious. Her nerves seemed entirely out of character. Where was the smooth, confident, infuriating Carmilla that had made a fool out of Laura like eighty times?

A small smile graced her lips and she nodded her head eagerly. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Carmilla grinned and grasped Laura’s wrist before pulling out a pen. She pulled the inside of Laura’s arm towards her and began writing on her skin. The ink was cold and leapt over skin. It was a weird sensation but Carmilla’s touch was warm and inviting so she didn’t pull her arm away. 

Carmilla finished writing after a few seconds and capped her pen. Laura looked down to see ten digits written out in neat, curling handwriting. 

“There. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at seven?” 

Laura nodded but continued to analyze her arm. She looked up at the other woman. 

“You know you could’ve just put your number in my phone or something, right?” 

“Yeah but where’s the fun in that?” Laura blushed, cheeks tinging a scarlet red color. 

“I’ll see you tonight, than?” 

“Tonight.” 

Laura bit her lip to lessen her grin and reached up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek. 

“Great! Bye!” She exclaimed before hurrying away. 

Carmilla looked after her, still dumbfounded by their entire encounter. She was mostly shocked that Laura had said yes. Carmilla’s fingers darted to the spot on her cheek where Laura’s lips had been. A smile spread out across her face. She’d never in her life been more thankful for a dentist appointment. 

 

* * *

 

 

Laura was sitting in her usual dentist office waiting room chair, perusing through a mystery novel she’d recently bought. It was good so far, definitely not Agatha Christie material, but still good nonetheless. She enjoyed it because she happened to be one step ahead of the lead sleuth at all times. Now, whether that was due to Laura’s growth as an investigative journalist or the author’s lack of subtlety was up in the air. 

“So, what are you in for?” A familiar low voice asked from next to her. She couldn’t help but grin. She turned to face the questioning woman and allowed an innocent expression to grace her face. 

“My girlfriend told me that I need to go to the dentist twice a year or else I’ll get cavities from all of the cookies I eat.” The other woman whistled, low and clear, as she pondered the answer. 

“Your girlfriend sounds like a smart woman.” 

“She’s okay.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow but smirked lightly. 

“I don’t think you’re giving her enough credit. She sounds like an intelligent, insightful, and might I add, beautiful, woman.” 

“Oh, does she?” Laura asked, unable to help her widening smile. 

“Mmm hmm.” Carmilla was much closer to her now, leaning in as if her life depended on it. The smell of leather and cinnamon invaded Laura’s nostrils and she breathed in deeply, welcoming the recognized smell. 

“She’s also got a bit of an ego.” 

“I’m sure she does.” 

Her words became muffled as her mouth met Laura’s. Their lips moved together in sync. It was familiar and astounding. Laura smiled into the kiss. She moved her hand back to cup the back of Carmilla’s neck and trailed her fingers along the soft hairs that rested there. It was only when Carmilla bit down on her bottom lip that Laura remembered that they were in public, a waiting room, but in public nonetheless. She pulled herself away gently and grinned as she felt Carmilla lean in to chase her lips. 

She watched in a daze as Carmilla’s eyes fluttered open slowly. Laura never tired of that. Carmilla gave her a lazy grin and reached over to tangle their fingers together. Her face drastically morphed from lovesick to serious in half a second. Laura frowned in puzzled concern. 

“Does this girlfriend of yours know that you have a habit of kissing me in dentist office waiting rooms?”  

Laura rolled her eyes and stared at her with a faux glare. “You are the most annoying girlfriend a person could have, do you know that?” Carmilla gasped dramatically in response. Mock offense took over her face. Laura pursed her lips and waited for Carmilla to say something catty. 

The look of offense disappeared and another grin spread out across her face. “Yet you still love me.” 

“I do.” 

“And I, you.” Their lips met once more and this time Laura didn’t break it off until she heard the receptionist call her name in almost disapproving tone. It was worth it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Laura Hollis absolutely loathed the dentist’s office but in the end it did more for her than she could’ve ever expected. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave me comments, kudos, bookmarks, whatever you would like! Reviews and kudos really spur me on to help me write more! If you have any prompts you would like me to do, send them over to my sideblog on tumblr! 
> 
> Carmilla/Wynonna Earp sideblog: http://deputy-earp.tumblr.com
> 
> And follow my personal blog just for fun: http://succorant.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much guys! See you next time!


End file.
